I'm just a gentlemen
by MrSplendorMan
Summary: I stared after the strange being, completely dumbfounded. He took roughly 4 steps away, before turning around again. Even without a face, he seemed somewhat puzzled and confused. ( Slendy OC ) (Finished)
1. Rain

**Alice's POV:**

It had been a rather rough day. At school, I'd been shoved into a locker by a compete bitch -causing me to drop my red folder that held all of my work, drawings and other things onto the floor. It took me quite a while to gather up those scattered sheets of paper, and that resulted in being late to class, which then led to being shouted at by a my teacher.

I let out a sigh, clutching my folder close to my chest, my arms around the binder -somewhat hugging it. I was now on my walk home from school, which usually lasted about 2 hours. I recently moved into a new house, which was inconveniently far from my school. Not to mention the fact that I had to walk on the edge of the woods. The silence quite often creeped me out, and more than one I had the feeling that I was being watched by someone among the trees.

A single drop of water landed on my cheek, running down like a saddened tear. Again, I sighed as more water suddenly started to rain from the sky. Lucky me, I didn't have an umbrella. Within seconds, I was soaked through, and the chilling feeling started to seep inside of my body. It was pretty obvious that I was going to develop a cold after this.

I groaned in annoyance, rolling my eyes at my misfortune. Could nothing go right today!?

A dark shadow hovered over my form, and I suddenly realized that I was no longer getting wet by the rain. The rain still thundered down around me, except, it was not hitting me. A small smile crossed my lips as I thought that someone must have came with an umbrella and decided to help me.

I turned around, only to bump into something black. Whoever it was, was pretty damned tall. I staggered back, my eyes suddenly opening in shock as I stared up at the 'thing'. It was hard to tell what it was. It looked like a man, but, surely this couldn't be human!? He was as tall as a medium sized tree, he wore what appeared to be a large suit - to fit his large body - and he had no face. No eyes; no mouth; just a small indent of a nose.

The tall being lifted his hand above my head, making me flinch, thinking that he was going to grab me or something else along those lines. Instead, he held his large hand above my head, his slender fingers shielding me from the pounding rain.

Once over the initial shock, realizing that he was not going to hurt me, I relaxed. He stared at me - although, can a person with no eyes really stare? It is impossible to know for sure. Can he see me somehow?

Slenderman lifted his other hand, pointing in the distance behind me. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that he was pointing at my home, which appeared to be only a mile away. He then started walking, going around me and heading in the direction of my house.

I stared after the strange being, completely dumbfounded. He took roughly 4 steps away, before turning around again. Even without a face, he seemed somewhat puzzled and confused.

"What...?" I asked quietly, narrowing my eyes.

He pointed at the house again, and then at me, and then back at the house. It took me a little while to realize that he was going to walk me home, and once I realized this I bounded after him. Slenderman started walking again, holding his hand above my head to shield me from the rain.

It was silent on the walk to my house, and it took roughly 5 minutes. Slenderman walked at quite a fast pace - probably thanks to his long legs - so I had a struggle keeping up with him. Although, if I got too far behind, he'd stop and wait for me to catch up.

Now, standing on the steps of my house, I glanced over my shoulder, noticing that Slenderman was no longer beside me. He stood at the edge of the woods, staring at me through his expressionless face. I smiled and waved, shouting a 'thank you'.

He lifted up one abnormally long arm, waving it above his head. And after that, he disappeared from my site and within the forest.

I just hoped you'd see this 'Slenderman' again.

* * *

**Next chapter up soon! Feedback?x ;)**


	2. Blush much?

**ALICE'S POV:**

Letting out a sigh, I continued to tap away at the keys of my laptop. Why was life so boring? I clicked my tongue, loading up a random YouTube page.

"What should I do?" I muttered to myself, pulling my legs into a cross-legged position, the laptop resting on my lap. After staring at the YouTube homepage for a little while, I typed 'Pewdiepie' into the search bar. It looked like the Swedish YouTuber would have to try and cure my boredom.

It had been roughly a week since my encounter with Slender Man. Truthfully, any normal person would never want to see him ever again, I really wanted to see that expressionless face of his. He was intriguing to say the least. There was no other like him - not that I knew of anyway. Maybe he was alone in this world. Maybe, he was the only one of his kind. He lived in the woods... right? Maybe I should go pay a visit...

Seemingly pleased with this idea, I quickly powered down my laptop, putting it aside. I threw on a pair of Tardis blue trainers and a hoodie, before heading out of my room. My parents were sat in the living room, my father reading and my mother knitting.

"I'm going out for a while," I told them both, and they just merely nodded in acknowledgment. "Be safe Alice," I heard my father call after me, and I mentally smiled. If he knew I was going to see Slender Man, he'd grab his shotgun.

I shouted another goodbye as I closed the back door behind me, ready to embark on my adventure into the woods. I headed into the woods, entering the thick mess of trees, having to shield my eyes from the scratching branches.

Everything seemed silent, except for the chirping of birds, squeaking of mice, tree's rustling and leaves crunching beneath my feet. I took in a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of the serene forest. Everything was so perfect out here, so beautiful.

I heard some slight noise within my ear - something that sounded remotely like static fuzzing. I shook it off, continuing to walk on-wards. Beginning to feel slightly light-headed, I stopped in my tracks. A sickening feeling was at the pit of my stomach, and I had to lean on a tree for support. 'What is this...?' I thought, my breathing starting to hitch in my throat.

After a moment or so, I managed to gather myself together again. Taking a quick glance behind me, I started to walk again.

After about 5 more minutes, I thought that I'd never find Slender Man. I groaned in frustration, leaning against a tree. Hearing the rattle of paper, I glanced to the left, my eyes widening slightly.

Slender Man held a piece of paper up to my face, and it had a messy scrawl of writing on it. I could see that in tucked under his other arm was a large black notebook that he'd obviously ripped the paper out from. A pen was wedged in between the fingers that held the paper out to me. I smiled, taking the paper from his grasp.

_'What are you doing here?'_

I grinned, looking back up to the tall being.

"I wanted to see you again," I chuckled. I watched him as he took the note book, flicked it open and began writing in it. He quickly scribbled down a few words, before holding the notebook up for me to see.

'_Why?'_

"Well I thought you might be a bit lonely out here on your own," I smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. He nodded slightly, before writing down another sentence.

_'Why would you think I was lonely?'_

"Well you're full of questions," I joked. "But I thought that... I mean... You live in these woods right? It's a pretty lonely place..."

Slender Man started writing yet again, holding the notebook up for me to see. _'Does that mean you want to keep me company?'_

Letting out a giggle, I nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! You were really nice to me the other day when you walked me home, so I thought we could be friends!" I saw Slender Man tilt his head slightly in puzzlement. He hesitantly wrote down a single word.

_'Friends?'_

"Sure!" I laughed.

**~Slender Man's POV~**

I stared down at the girl. Wow, she was a strange one. I'm surprised she didn't run the first time she saw me. Everybody else does. I remember our first meeting as if it was yesterday. It was raining, and the poor girl was soaked through. So I did the gentlemanly thing - shielded her from the rain. I was expecting her to run, to cower, but her eyes sparked with curiosity.

And here she was now, visiting me. What is up with this female? She's so strange. I can't sense any fear from her. My mind is highly confused right now. She wants to be friends. Now, I'm not stupid. I do know the meaning of the word. But, why would a human such as herself want to be friends with a monster like me? This is not a normal trait within humans, I'm sure of it.

And, what was this feeling within my chest? Did I feel the flutter of my heart? No, that can't be it. I can't experience emotions. Or at least, I haven't been able to feel emotions for a very long time. I'm sure that if I had a mouth, I'd be smiling though. What is this unusual feeling?

I can't fully say she has my trust. What if she turns out to be one of those regular humans? What if right now she's faking? What if she's going to go home by the end of this and get some form of party to come and hunt me down?

The girl giggled quietly, and I found myself wanting to laugh along with her. Is this what they call friendship? I flipped open my notebook - that I'd found on one of my victims - and wrote down my thoughts to her.

_'Are you sure you want to be friends with a monster like me?'_

My hand hovered over the book, wondering whether I should write anything else. I looked up from the book, seeing her bright green staring at me curiously. I turned it around, allowing her to see what I'd written.

She gasped a little, and her face fell. "You're not a monster!" She argued. "All you've been is nice to me! You can't tell yourself that you're a monster!"

If I had eyes, they would have widened. And much to my dismay, I still had cheeks, and I could still blush. My usual pale face must be rather flushed now, as I can feel the heat on my cheeks. She must have noticed, as she let out a giggle.

"See? I don't think monsters blush like that!" She laughed, pointing to my cheeks. I must have blushed even darker, and I glanced away - although that does not really help me in this situation.

Looking back at her, I saw a sweet smile lying on her features. I decided to take a chance on her. Scribbling down another sentence, I held the book out to her.

_'What is your name?'_

"My name is Alice Holland," she chuckled. "And I'm guessing that you're Slender Man...? Right?" She tilted her head, uncertainty written all over her face. I nodded at her statement. That's what most people refer to me as, so I guess that Slender Man is what she should call me. "Can I call you Slendy for short?" She asked, and I felt my cheeks heat up again. She was giving me a nickname...?

I gave a brief nod, thinking the name over in my head. Slendy? That is a strange nickname. It sounds like what you'd call something cute. I'm not cute, no way no how. It doesn't seem to fit me that much, but strangely, I like it. And her name - I liked that too. Alice... It fit her.

**~ALICE'S POV~**

I seemed to be making progress with him.

"How about we go somewhere better? There's not much space here... I keep getting stabbed with the tree branches," I laughed. I saw Slender Man nod again, before turning around. He began walking, and I started to follow him - but the tree's kept separating me from the being. He noticed this, and reached out to. Slipping his hand within mine, he led me into a clearing.

There was a large hill in the middle of this clearing, and at the top of it was a single tree. The tree was a lush green on the top, and its leaves branched out into a canopy. It was truly amazing. My eyes sparkled as I basically dragged Slender Man towards the tree. Apparently, I was more excited about this than he was.

Standing beneath the tree, I let out a laugh. This was beautiful. Slender Man sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the tree. He looked so perfect, just sat there, all quiet and seeming to be in his own world. And then, I had an idea.

"Hey Slendy?" I grinned, seeing him look up, tilting his head. "Can I borrow your notebook and pen for a little while?"

He hesitantly handed both items over to me, watching curiously as I sat in front of him on the grass. Flicking the book open, I began to scribble. I looked up every few strokes of the pen on the page, before looking back down to the sheet of paper. Whenever Slender Man tried to look over the rim of the book, I always scooted backwards slightly, making sure he didn't see it.

About 10 minutes later, I grinned, satisfied with my work. I closed the book again, handing them back over to Slender. He curiously flicked the book back open, searching for the page.

"It's in the middle," I stated, giggling. He quickly found the page that I'd drawn on, and I saw a small pink smudge on his cheeks. He was blushing.

I'd drawn Slender Man, sitting against the tree and staring out curiously - exactly as he was just mere moments ago.

He flicked the page over, starting to scribble something down.

_'Thank you... No one's ever done something like this for me...'_

I grinned, letting out a chuckle. "You're welcome!" I giggled. "I'm not the best of artists, but I hope you like it!"

_'I love it,' _he wrote in his scrawled handwriting. "I'm so glad!" I laughed.

"Hey Slendy... It's getting late, I'm going to have to go home or my parents will get mad," I frowned, standing up. He also stood, and he quickly wrote another phrase down.

_'Are you going to visit again?'_

"Do you want me to visit again?" I smiled.

_'Yes,' _he wrote.

"Then of course I will!" I grinned. "See you!" I turned around, ready to run back home before I was grounded by my parents. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Slender Man. He quickly wrote down something else.

_'It's dangerous in the woods at this time. I'll walk you home.'_

"Thanks!" I giggled, and started to follow Slender Man back to my house.

**~Time Skip~**

Slender Man stopped at the edge of the woods. I gave him a large smile, and decided to do the unexpected. I wrapped my arms around his waist and encased him in a hug. "Thanks!"

He patted my head with one hand, before gently prying me off his waist. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He wrote down one last sentence.

_'I'll look forward to it.'_

I smiled, before grabbing onto his tie. "Thanks again," I tugged at the material, causing him to jerk his head and upper body downwards. I quickly pecked him on the cheek, causing his face to erupt in blush.

I giggled, feeling proud of myself. "Bye Slendy!" I called, running back to my home. I stopped at the door, turning around to try and catch one last glance of Slender Man.

And there he was, stood at the edge of the forest, face red, one hand placed on the place on his cheek where I had kissed it.

* * *

**De end!**

**What did you think? I'm going to start another one soon, my profile's gonna be full of Slendy haha.**

**Well... See you lot later!**


End file.
